


Could We Perhaps Listen To More Of That?

by rxinventlove



Series: On The Rooftop [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, But We Don’t Talk About It, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Paramore (Band), Peter Parker Is Secretly In Love With Hayley Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Loki finds Peter for the second time and Peter shows him Midgardian music.





	Could We Perhaps Listen To More Of That?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel, but it can be read alone if you’d like!

Loki finds him on the same rooftop a few days later. It’s less cold that night and Peter’s got an earbud in one ear; Mr. Stark would probably yell at him about not paying attention but, come on, it’s not like he can’t listen to Whitney Houston _and_ keep watch at the same time.

He tells himself it’s because of the music that he doesn’t hear Loki approach this time.

“Hello, spider.” Peter almost jumps out of his skin—and off the building—but manages to only flinch before he turns around to look at his visitor. Loki’s significantly more disheveled than last time, still wearing normal people clothes, but they’re sweatpants and a hoodie this time, nothing at all like suit he’d worn before. His hair is kinda greasy, at least more than normal, and there’s something distinctly _human_ about how Loki looks now.

“Can’t sleep again, Mr. Loki?”Peter reluctantly pulls out his earbud, but wraps it around his ear so he can still faintly hear the music.

“I thought we’d already gone over this, little spider, just Loki is fine. Do tell me why you think I need a reason to be here, let alone explain it to you?” Loki looks disdainful at best, but he sits down next to Peter anyway, the god’s eyes flicking past his face quickly.

“Well, don’t take this personally, sir, but you are an evil, villain-y person. I don’t know why you’d be here except to kill me, but you didn’t do that last time and you’re not doing it this time. So like, I don’t know, but that’s why you said you were here last time so i just assume that you know, that’s why you’re here now too.” Peter’s rant is accompanied by awkward, aborted hand gestures and he’s out of breath by the time he’s finished.

“That was quite the speech,” Loki looks torn for a minute before speaking again, “but you are right, it seems I cannot sleep. May I stay here with you again?” The admission seems to take something out of him, that final line of tension in his body drains out, leaving just a man behind.

Peter’s not sure what to do with this, so without thinking he hands Loki an earbud.

“What is this?” Peter’s got the distinct feeling Loki wants to ask more questions but he leaves it just at that, peering curiously at the younger boy, waiting for an answer.

“It plays music, sir, I thought it might cheer you up. You put it in your ear, like this.” He takes the other one and shows Loki how it works, _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_  plays loudly in his ear.

Loki looks startled when he finally figures it out, and his face twists with interest.

“This is nothing like Asgardian music, is this what you all listen to?”

“Well I mean, there’s lots of different types of music, some people like uh... I don’t know, rap music or rock music, this is Whitney Houston! She was a singer like, a long time ago, but she’s dead now. Which sucks ‘cuz I think her songs are pretty cool. Do you wanna listen to something else, sir? I can change it if you’d like.”

“No, no, this is okay, maybe you could show me the other types of your music later?”

“Sure! Maybe you’d like, well actually I’m not sure. I don’t have any classical music in my phone, so I don’t know. Maybe we can listen to Taylor Swift for the laughs, man I’d cry if it turns out you’re into Taylor Swift.”

“Who is... _Taylor Swift_ and why would she make you laugh, that seems quite, well frankly quite rude.”

“I’m not sure how to explain, she’s a pop singer, which is like really mainstream, popular music if that makes sense to you, but it’s only like, teenage girls who actually enjoy her music. Actually that’s a lie, her old music is super great, and I guess some of her new stuff if I’m being really honest, but don’t tell anyone that. I think Mr. Stark would disown me.”

“You do ramble a lot, little spider, but you’re secret is safe with me.” Loki makes a motion like he’s zipping his mouth shut, and then turns his face up to the sky. “Would you like stars again? We can look at them while you show me your music.”

“If that’s not a problem for you, sir! I’d really like that.” Peter feels his face heat up, he’s acting like an idiot—but it was just so cool before. _Get it together, Parker._

It’s still as breathtaking as the first time, millions of tiny dots lighting up the sky above New York, some of them probably farther away than even Loki had traveled.

Whitney’s voice finally fades away in his ears, and another song starts up after a few quiet seconds, _Rose-Coloured Boy_ by Paramore. Peter thinks it wouldn’t hurt to let it play, if Loki asks for something else he’ll change it, but Peter doesn’t really want to look away from the stars.

Peter finds it hard not to sing along, even harder not hum, but he doesn’t want to ruin Loki’s first experience with Midgardian music, so he keeps quiet, tapping his fingers on the ground instead.

_Low-key, no pressure, just hang with me and my weather._

It isn’t until after the song has finished that Loki speaks up again.

“Who was that? Singing that song before?” His voice is quiet, and Peter gets the feeling he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to ask.

“It’s by a band called Paramore, the lady who sings, her name is Hayley Williams. She’s super badass.”

“Could we perhaps listen to more of that?”

Peter knows what it’s like to feel nervous about asking for things so he just smiles and nods, picking up his phone to put Paramore’s discography on shuffle, grinning even wider when _Still Into You_ starts playing and bouncing his foot to the bass. This time when the chorus kicks in he can’t help but sing along, the only reaction he gets from Loki is his foot bouncing along with Peter’s.

And that’s where they stay, cycling through a few albums worth of songs, and when _Misery Business_ finally starts playing Peter just sings along, loud and carefree into the starry sky, with Loki grinning beside him.

(And when Peter plays it on repeat again right after, maybe Loki sings along too.)

**Author's Note:**

> comment n kudos if you wanna! xo


End file.
